Piensas demasiado con la V
by jva98
Summary: Jimmy fue capturado por Leslie, solo el destino dira como todo terminara, pero ¿En que entra Kyle dentro del juego de los anuncios? ¿Seran Garrsion, Randy, Victoria y Caitline la unica Esperanza? En esta escena se tratara de explicar la escena final del capítulo 10 de South Park... o una teoría de lo que puede pasar.


_**Piensas demasiado con la verga**_

 **Disclaimer.-South Park es mio bitches, okno, es de Trey Parker y Matt Sttone (malditos suertudos). La portada tampoco es mia es de:**

Amarcato de Devian art… no encontré el link por un extraño motivo… Pero si les gusto la imagen es el creador.

 **Advertencia.-Spoiler del penúltimo capítulo de la temporada 19/ No he visto doblada la temporada 19, así que algunos términos son doblados por mi mismo… Espero lo entiendan…**

Jimmy Valmer cerró sus ojos, comenzaba a perder conexiones en el cerebro gracias a los golpes de la chica, pateado por una chica, aun peor, una chica anuncio… Y él cayó en su elaborada jugarreta ¿Cómo no lo pudo haber visto venir?

-Despierta.-le hablo Leslie fría, sin sentimientos, incluso Craig Tucker o una piedra hubieran mostrado mayor humanidad.

-¿Q-q-que quieres de mi?-le pregunto Jimmy desorientado abriendo los ojos, se encontraba amarrado de sus manos en una silla de madera, la habitación oscura era iluminada únicamente por una bombilla que colgaba del techo y se balanceaba de un lado a otro dejando de vez en cuando el rostro de la chica en las tinieblas, pero su mirada nunca se aparto de la de Jimmy, algo que aterraba al pequeño.

-Quiero que me digas que eres Jimmy.-hablo seriamente Leslie.

-¿Q-q-q-que clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo el chico sin entender.

-Veras, no estas en posición de cuestionar nada, solo respondeme ¿Qué eres?-le volvió a preguntar la chica golpeando la mesa y casi rompiéndola de un golpe.

-Soy h-h-umano.-le respondió Jimmy.

-Bien, correcto.-dijo Leslie con la voz fría-No por mucho, háganlo pasar.-ordeno.

-¡Suéltenme!-le grito Kyle a los dos miembros de la hermandad PC, ambos musculosos lo dejaron atado en una silla junto a Jimmy.

-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle Broflovski.-hablo Leslie, sus facciones frías e indefinidas no dejaban ver cual era el propósito de aquellas palabras-El único ser humano inmune, cae bajo la psicología barata, que asco.

-¿Humano inmune? ¿De que estas hablando Leslie?-pregunto Kyle sin saber que carajos ocurria.

Leslie los miro a ambos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro "Mhjiji" lanzo una risita a la vez que sonreía, pero a diferencia de la risa de una niña esta sonaba mecánica, fría y provocaba escalofríos escucharla.

-Vaya que ustedes deben de dejar de pensar tanto con sus verguitas; sobre todo tu Jimmy.-termino diciendo-Ustedes están aquí por un motivo, ayudarnos a la expansión infinita.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Jimmy horrorizado.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar de que esta hablando ella?-lanzo Kyle.

-Se los contare todo merecen saberlo felicidades son los únicos dos capaces de ir contracorriente sin ningún problema sobre todo tu Jimmy siento que esa confianza que ganamos sigue muy presente en mi y deberíamos conservarla.-hablo la chica sin dar pausa

-A-a-ahorrate tus palabras p-p-para t-t-u funeral.-le hablo Jimmy molesto-Anuncio de mi-mi-mierda.

-No somos tan diferentes como tu lo crees Jimmy, tu eres mi inspiración, yo me cree en base a ti.

-¡¿C-c-como?!-grito el chico asombrado.

-Los anuncios fuimos creados desde tiempos inmemorables muchos humanos nos recuerdan solo desde los primeros anuncios en las televisiones pero antes de eso gobernábamos los periódicos, antes las revistas y aun antes había personas dedicadas a anunciar hemos estado presentes durante toda la historia humana y aun así han tratado de pararnos en multiples ocaciones pero nunca han podido.-por la manera acelerada como hablaba parecía no respirar.

-T-t-t-tu eres un anuncio, vil z-z-zorra-rra.-le dijo Jimmy hiriente.

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto todo esto ha sido planificado con solo un motivo… Dar el siguiente paso en la evolución, la especie humana es solo un estorbo en el árbol de la evolución.-la chica bajo una pantalla plasma-Como veras todo inicio con el primer pez que toco tierra se crearon los mamíferos los reptiles y los anuncios primitivos simples llamamientos para aparear o Apple Stores.

"Con el tiempo los notamos como la especie dominante pero ustedes eran un reto no se dejaban caer tan fácilmente, eso nos llevo a que sus creaciones se convriteran en nuestras como las televisiones cines e internet."

"Pero con el tiempo los humanos nos han tratado de correr es ahí donde decidimos nuestra venganza nuestra resurrección tomar posesión del lugar en la Tierra que nos corresponde como la especie dominante."-hablo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y un brillo metalico se fundió con la luz proyectada por la bombilla.

"Pero tranquilos nos nos desharemos de los humanos…-pauso un momento-Les tenemos preparado algo mejor."

Las luces se prendieron nuevamente y frente a ellos se encontraba Butters parado en medio de la habitación con su aparato que le quedo residuo de enloquecer a base de los insultos que recibían los famosos para quedar en su zona segura.

-Hey, chicos.-los saludo.

-Sh sh sh… No hables Butters.-le recomendó Leslie-Dentro de poco tendras lo que te prometí, solo recuerda lo que tu prometiste.-dicho esto tomo una jeringa.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle a Butters?-exigio saber Kyle.

-Lo hare evolucionar, su amigo será el solo otro más de una larga cadena de anuncios interminables.

-Es-s-se era tu plan des-des-d-de el inicio, convertirnos en s-s-sucios anuncios.-enmascaro Jimmy.

-Exacto.-dijo sin descaro alguno la chica inyectando en Butters el suero.

-Oh salsichas, esto duele.

-No seas marica.-la chica seguía sin mostrar el menor sentimiento.

-¡Alto ahí!-les grito el señor Garrison, detrás suya venían la Ex-directora Victoria, Randy Marsh y Caitlyn Jenner.

-Sean bienvenidos ¿Dónde están mis modales? Tomen asiento en nuestras sillas Boal, de mayor calidad.-ofreció Leslie.

-No estaría mal sentarnos un rato.-dijo Randy Marsh mientras cedió a la hermosa silla.

-Sí, despues de tanta caminata.-tambien la directora Victoria cedió.

-A mi no me engañaras.-le dijo Garrison mientras se escuchaba como los otros eran atrapados por aquellos asientos.

-Lo sabía desde un principio señor Garrison, Caitlyn querida.-habla la chica refiriéndose a aquel ser desfigurado.

-Con gusto señora.-el mosntruo tomo a Garrison entre sus brazos y lo dejo inmóvil.

-¡Caitlyn!-grito el pobre Garrison.

-No te dejare ir.-rugio la "chica".

-Ahora que elimine a ese problema podemos terminar, perece que la conversión de Butters se esta completando.-lanzo mirando complacida como el chico rubio se transformaba lentamente.

-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi amigo?!-rugio Kyle molesto.

-Como dije antes, Butters esta evolucionando, dejara de ser humano para convertirse en un anuncio.-la chica volvió a lanzar aquella aterradora sonrisa que helo a todos los presentes.

-El of-of-icial Barbrady no te dejara hacer eso.-le dijo amenazadoramente Jimmy.

-No lo creo, oficial.-la chica llamo y detrás de ella apareció Barbrady con sus gafas de Sol puestas y una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, parecida en su totalidad a la de Leslie.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste al oficial Bar-barbrady?!-grito Jimmy incrédulo.

-Ya no es quien solía ser, oficial.

-Compre las nuevas gafas de Sol de Dynamo.-hablo el oficial Barbrady con una tibia sonrisa falsa en el rostro para luego volver a la expresión fría y neutral.

-Como pueden ver, funciona a la perfección ¿No es así Butters? Quiero decir, Profesor Caos.

-Muajajajaja.-rio Butters.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?!-grito Kyle.

-A ustedes mismos, Kyle, te queremos a ti; eres inmune a nosotros pero lo que nos intriga no es eso sino el hecho de que seas tan suseptible por personas reales queremos encontrar que te hace inmune a nosotros Kyle y si nos dejas hacer eso te dejaremos ir.

-N-n-no le creas Kyle.-le dijo seriamente Jimmy.

-Jimmy, de ti queremos que vuelvas con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el chico sorprendido.

-Tu eres un anuncio Jimmy, creado por el diablo candiense para llevar los juegos freminum y desgracia al resto del mundo, por eso puedes reconocernos tan fácilmente, porque eres uno de nosotros.

Todos en la sala se quedaron impactados, lanzando un grito ahogado colectivo; Kyle miraba a Jimmy con asco.

-P-p-pero deje de hacerlo…-hablo Jimmy.

-No, nunca dejaste de ser un anuncio, podras dejar de anunciar tu producto, pero siempre seras un anuncio.-le recalco Leslie-Ahora sí, Kyle ven conmi…

-¡Alejate de mi amigo perra!-le gritaron al mismo tiempo dos chicos colgando de una soga y descendiendo a toda prisa; dándole una patada cuádruple a la chica en el pecho, esta apenas y se inmuto por aquel golpe certero.

-Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman que sorpresa.-los saludo Leslie.

-No están solos.-una gruesa voz salió del techo y aterrizo frente a la referida.

-Mysterion.-ahora Leslie se vio confundida.

-¿Alguien entiende que diablos esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Randy, la directora Victoria y Garrison negaron.

-¡Coon y amigos!-grito Cartman liberando de sus ataduras a Kyle-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero bienvenido seas judío.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba atrapado?-pergunto el judío apresurándose a liberar a Jimmy.

-No tan rápido ¡Seguridad!-grito Leslie, los hombres musculosos de la hermandad PC.

-Shaylibuu…-lanzo un ente con poderes de menta y baya lanzándoles aquellos crujientes proyectiles a los villanos de turno derribándolos en el acto.

-¡AHH!-la chica grito llena de rabia-¡¿Quiénes creen que son ustedes para atreverse a detenernos?!-grito molesta.

-Coon y amigos.-respondio Cartman y los héroes en cuestión se formaron detrás de él formando sus filas de siete integantes.

-¿Cuándo llegaron Token, Clyde y Timmy?-pregunto Kyle.

-¡Ja! ¿Creen que una bola de mocosos podrá con nosotros? ¡Los anuncios los aplastaremos como las moscas que son.

-Falta alguien.-lanzo Cartman burlonamente.

Las filas fueron rotas y permitieron que una sombra se formara en el suelo, ahí parado al fondo de todos ellos se encontraba una figura que todos conocían a la perfección, aquella figura parpadeo un par de veces y con eso basto para intimidar a la chica.

-Rey pendejo.-la chica se hecho para atrás.

Otro pestañeo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno no, en realidad aquí se acaba xD**

 **Notas de autor.-Muchos se quedaran WTF?! Y es que tienen que ver los nuevos episodios de South Park, porque esto o alguna variante de esto ¡debe ser el final de la nueva temporada! ¡Joder tan epica!**

 **Y si quieren conectarla con el juego a fuerzas deben poner a Coon y Amigos ¡DEBEN DE!**

 **Esto es una posible escena final del cap 10, dejen review si les gusto o si tienen otra teoría del final de temporada xD**


End file.
